The Third Option
by Ovo
Summary: An alternative solution to Virmire. Not necessarily a better one.


**_The Third Option_**

The geth had the team pinned down. The tower was down, but there was no way in hell Shepard was going to make it back to the rendezvous point. It was as though the enemy had sent every last soldier they had to take down her group.

Which was the point, really. In planning, she had figured... nevermind what she had figured. The geth showed no signs of weakening; for every one she shot down, another took its place. Her weapon, she thought wryly, was bound to run low on ammunition at this rate. So far, Shepard was keeping the salarians on their feet, but it was only a matter of time before she slipped up.

The moment the geth seemed to ease off, Shepard took the chance. "Williams, what's your status?"

"We're good to go, Commander," Ash's voice was smiling. Shepard gave a sympathetic twitch. "The geth haven't bothered us one bit; you must be one hell of a distraction."

"Good. Set the timer and radio the _Normandy_." Shepard added, almost too urgently, "I'll be down shortly."

"How much time do you need?" Williams asked.

_Just long enough for you to get off this planet_. "Twenty minutes."

"Lieutenant Alenko said he's setting it for twenty-five, just in case."

Shepard ground her teeth. "Fine, whatever. See you both soon."

The commander sighed, glancing around at the salarians surrounding her. The few geth that inched forward were shot. For the time being, they had the advantage... but the fact that the geth seemed to be _waiting_ for something set her on edge.

"Shepard to Normandy. As soon as Alenko's team is on board, get clear."

"Commander," Joker sounded uncertain. "...Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Shepard said. "We're pinned down here; you have to get them out."

Silence. Inexplicable silence. The commander swore. _Don't tell them, don't you __**dare**__ tell-..._

"Understood, Commander. It's..." Joker cleared his throat. "It's been an honor serving under you, ma'am."

"Hey, you're the best damn pilot in the fleet. Consider it your God-given right." She paused. "Tell me when you have them on board."

"Aye aye, ma'am."

Unshouldering her rifle, Shepard relieved a saralian at the line. The geth would be dead, soon, anyway, but it made her feel better to take a few down the old fashioned way. As an afterthought, she switched back to the general frequency.

"...running low on time, Commander," Kaidan voice immediately cut in. "Where are you? The _Normandy_'s already- ...the hell?"

Kaidan trailed off long enough for Joker to update her. "Got them, Shepard."

_I win_. Shepard sighed. No more lies. "I'm out of time, Kaidan."

Her earpiece exploded in a demanding cacophony of chatter. Only some of it was directed at her, although she tried to listen. The crowd of geth parted in a line; Saren stepped forth. At least she knew, now, what they had been waiting for. The commander's heart lurched as she realized the opportunity this offered.

"I know," she assured the voices in her ear, "I know."

"Ashley, thank you." This was her last chance; she knew it. "Kaidan, I... I'm sorry."

Ashley started praying. Kaidan swore at her until his voice cracked. She listened, as best she could. She owed them that much, but she knew, now, that she had to keep Saren on the ground. For a few minutes, at least.

_One hell of a distraction_, indeed.

"So long," Shepard whispered, "Thanks for everything."

**_the end_**

* * *

**Working Title**: _The Third Option_

**Inspiration**: I Had A Bad Feeling on Virmire. Thus, Shepard said, "Why can't I go with the salarians while you guys do some infiltrating. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving everything." Ash and Kaidan both said, "NO!" as one and thus things went ahead as normal. ... Wondered a lot, though.

**Noteworthy**: So maybe she takes out Saren. And the galaxy is screwed because Saren was the visible threat. Way to go, Commander.

**Disambiguation**: Shepard doesn't know about Sovereign here. Liara might, though.

**Published**: On KAST first. Now here.

_Derivative work of material © Bioware, Electronic Arts._


End file.
